The Prefect's Bathroom
by kaizer dude
Summary: Cedric Diggory survived the First Task, then is given a hint on what to do with the golden egg. What happens when he tells Viktor Krum and they both meet?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters used in this fanfic. They all belong to JK Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter books.

**Warning: **This fanfic contains sexual content, and which in this case the sexual content is sweet, sweet yaoi.

**The Prefect's Bathroom**

Cedric Diggory was happy he had survived the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. It wasn't that hard for him to get the dragon's egg, but he felt bad for Harry Potter, who had the Hungarian Horntail to face. That was one of the most vicious dragons of the time. It was almost covered in spikes and seemed to hate everything and everyone. He winced. His face still burned from where the dragon had got him. Cedric had transfigured a rock into a Labrador to distract his Swedish Short-Snout, but when it lost interest in the dog, the dragon chose to go for Cedric and burnt the side of his face. He had gotten the golden egg though, which was what was supposed to happen.

Now, Cedric sat in the Hospital Wing, arms crossed over his chest. The orange paste on his face felt weird and gooey. He wanted to be out in the grounds, waiting for Viktor Krum to emerge from the Durmstrang ship. Gosh, he was a hottie that Viktor Krum. Cedric had never told anyone, but he no longer had an attraction towards girls, but towards men. He found his pants growing tighter every time he saw Krum or Potter and sometimes even Hagrid. Oh Hagrid, how he would love to have that member in bed. It would be a fantasy.

Later that night, after Madam Pomfrey had gone off to bed, Cedric lay asleep in the Hospital Wing. He was the only student in the Hospital Wing at the time, since he was the only one with a serious burn. The orange paste was still on his face, which was still bothering him greatly. Creak. Something had entered the Hospital Wing, awaking the light sleeping Cedric Diggory. He glanced around, seeing a large shape limping towards him. It was creepy and almost scared Cedric to death.

It was a scary thing to see Alastor Moody in a dark room, especially when the only light is from the eerie moon outside the windows. Cedric sat up in bed as the professor approached his cot. His electric blue eye was whizzing around in its socket, making the site even more creepy. "Listen up son, because I'm only going to tell you this once. That egg you retrieved today during the First Task today, it contains a clue. Do not open it unless it is in the hot water of a bath. I suggest the Prefect's Bathroom on the Fifth Floor, it's the most private place to take a bath." Moody barked, before limping off into the darkness once more.

In the morning, Madam Pomfrey looked over Cedric's burn before telling him he could go back to classes. He dressed into his school robes and left for the Hufflepuff common room, where a friend had taken his egg. He climbed the stairs to his dormitory to see the gleaming gold egg lying on his bed. One of his roommates was just leaving, his school bag swinging on his shoulder. "Dude, don't try and open the egg. Zacharias Smith got hold of it last night and opened it. It screeches like a damned banshee." he warned before leaving the dormitory to go to Charms class. Cedric raised his eyebrows and went over to his bed to pick up the egg.

Cedric had been searching for Viktor Krum to tell him what Moody had said. He had told Harry Potter yesterday and he had hopefully taken the bath last night. Now he wanted to tell Krum so then Cedric could go up and join the cute man since he had not taken his bath yet. He was now walking along the bank of the lake, where Viktor was noted to take a morning swim. The older man was resting on a rock, wearing only a bathing suit. Man he looked hot. Cedric approached him and looked down at Viktor. "Krum, look, I got a hint that if you open up your egg in a bath, it gives you the clue to the next Task. Go to the Prefect's Bathroom on the Fifth floor tonight at seven." Cedric explained before jogging off, leaving Viktor in confusion.

That night, at six forty five, Cedric had stripped all of his clothes off in his dormitory. He then pulled on an over coat before moving quietly through the dungeon towards the fifth floor. Krum would most likely have gone early, to get the bath ready and everything. When Cedric reached the Prefect's bathroom, he quietly slipped in and into a stall where he shed off the overcoat. He hid it carefully behind the toilet before he was standing completely nude in the stall. The bath had been filled and someone was sloshing around in it. Viktor.

Cedric slipped out of the stall to see Viktor in the bath, his egg on the edge. Viktor's clothes were in a corner far from the bath, which Cedric smiled at. He quietly moved to the bath and got in the water next to Viktor. The older man looked over shocked to find Cedric Diggory in the bath with him. "Vot the hell are you doing?" Viktor shouted, moving away from Cedric. Cedric could feel himself grow under the bubbles. "Oh Viktor, I just couldn't resist you." Cedric said softly, moving closer.

Viktor stopped and just stared at Cedric. What Cedric didn't know is that Viktor had also lost his attraction towards girls, which was why he hated the packs of girls that followed him everywhere. He felt himself grow under the bubbles like Cedric had before scooting over to the Hufflepuff. "Vell, I don't think I can resist you either." Viktor responded, moving his hand over to Cedric's thigh.

That harassed Cedric too much. He leapt onto Viktor and pressed his lips to the Bulgarian's hungrily. God, his lips were powerful. They sat there and kissed for a few minutes before Cedric ran his hands down Viktor's body, ending at his member. "Oh Viktor, do I turn you on that bad?" he asked, kissing Viktor's neck. He nibbled and kissed along his jaw line before ending at Viktor's lips. He pushed his tongue into the Bulgarian's mouth and moved it around lovingly. There was a sudden piercing feeling down near Cedric's ass. Viktor had shoved two fingers up inside him and was now moving in and out of Cedric at a rhythmic pace.

Cedric moved away from Viktor and up out of the bath. He motioned for the Durmstrang student to follow, which he did. Viktor got on top of Cedric, his manhood, pressing into Cedric's thigh. "Viktor, I want you in me." Cedric moaned, but Viktor didn't obey. He just ran his tongue down Cedric's wet body until it was at Cedric's member. Viktor wrapped his lips around the head and began bobbing up and down. Cedric groaned in delight. This went on for about five minutes until Viktor let go off Cedric. He then used his strong arms to flip the Hufflepuff over and climbed on top of him.

Viktor positioned himself at Cedric's opening and pushed himself in slowly. Cedric twitched in pain before relaxing. The boys turned on their side and Cedric grasped his own manhood, moving up and down. Viktor began pumping quick and hard as Cedric stroked himself, wincing in slight pain as Viktor went in and out. They were both close to their climaxes, Viktor could feel it coming. Cedric was suddenly filled with Viktor's sweet juices as he came. Cedric came into his own hand, before going limp on the ground. Viktor came out of Cedric before rolling him over to kiss his lips gently. Cedric held his hands up to Viktor's hand and let him lick it clean. "I love you Viktor Krum." Cedric whispered softly, running his hands across Viktor's head. "I love you too." Viktor said back, squeezing Cedric's backside gently.


End file.
